Snow
by AnimeTrashGirl1
Summary: (This is based off a sick au I did) Kirishima Eijirou has been in hospital for a while now, and it's been getting a little lonely in the hospital, especially since it's coming up to Christmas. However, Bakugou sneaks in after visiting hours, and the two make their way up to the rooftop to hang out in the snow.


**This is my first story on here, so I hope it's ok. Also, I wrote this when I didn't have Wifi for 3 days, so some information in this may be wrong.** **Anyway, enjoy!**

The room was quiet, except for the sound of a car passing by every now and again. The red haired boy looked out the window from where he sat in his hospital bed, watching the snow fall from the sky and pass his window. The room was dark, since all the lights were off, the only source of light coming from the street lights on the street, giving the snow outside an orange hue.

The boy enjoyed watching the snow fall, but it also saddened him. This would probably be his last year to see snow like this. It also made him sad that he couldn't even go out and have fun in it. The doctors said it wouldn't be good for his health to go out in the cold, and that he would have to stay inside and stay warm.

He frowned. It was also coming up to Christmas soon, and he might not even be allowed to go home for Christmas this year, which made him also more upset. Then back at school, apparently his class where doing a Secret Santa this year. From what he heard, everyone put their names into a hat, and whoever name they got, they had to get a present for.

He thought it sounded fun, and would have loved to do it to, but he hasn't been in school for a few weeks now, so he couldn't really do it from a hospital.

He sometimes wondered how his friends where doing. How was school going for them? Where they having fun?

Suddenly, the boy heard the door to his room opened, and he turned his head to see who it was. He would have guessed it to be a nurse, since they would normally come around this time to make sure the patients were sleeping. However, that wasn't the case tonight.

"Hey" the person spoke, standing at the door. The red haired boy couldn't tell who it was for a moment, but after a moment, he realised who it was, and a huge grin came across his face.

"Hey Bakugou" the boy spoke with joy and happiness in his voice.

"Hey keep your voice down Kirishima, if I'm caught being here past visiting hours, I'll be kicked out" Bakugou whispered yelled at the boy in the hospital bed, as he quietly shut the door behind him, before making his way over to his friend.

Kirishima then noticed that Bakugou had something tucked under his arm, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Why do you have all the lights off in here anyway?" Bakugou questioned as he turned on the bedside lamp next to the bed, causing Kirishima to turn his head away from the light, not being used to it.

"I wanted the room to be dark so I can see the snow outside better. If I have the light on, I can't see as well" Kirishima replied to Bakugou's question as he turned back to him.

Bakugou just rolled his eyes as he sat at the edge of the bed, and placed a few things down that was tucked under his arm. Kirishima looked to see it was a red jacket, a orange jacket, and a box wrapped in wrapping paper.

He gave Bakugou a confused look. Bakugou noticed the look, and handed Kirishima the box. "Here, Merry fucking Christmas" he spoke, holding it out to the red haired boy. Kirishima looked at the box for a moment, before looking back at Bakugou.

"This is for me?" Kirishima asked, which Bakugou nodded to. "Of course it is, why do you think I was handing it to you?" Bakugou asked Kirishima in an annoyed tone, which Kirishima chuckled to. "Fair point. Wait do I open this now? It's not even Christmas yet" Kirishima asked Bakugou.

"Sure you can, now just open it" the ash blond haired boy told Kirishima. Kirishima nodded as he looked down at the box, and ripped off the wrapping paper carefully.

When he unwrapped the paper, he looked down at what was in it.

"The newest Red Riot action figure! How did you even get this! These sold out at the start of the year!" Kirishima yelled in excitement, which Bakugou had to stop as he covered the red haired boy's mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhhh! Are you trying to wake up the whole ward!?" Bakugou whispered yelled at Kirishima, who shook his head. Bakugou nodded, as he moved his hand back, so Kirishima could speak once again.

"But how did you get this? These sold out within a day when they first came out in March" Kirishima questioned Bakugou.

"Easy, I pre-ordered it a few days before they came out. I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but after you became really sick, I decided to give it to you at Christmas instead" Bakugou explained to Kirishima, looking away a bit.

Kirishima put the gift down, and reached forward, and hugged Bakugou as tight as he could, which wasn't a lot.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot" Kirishima spoke, smiling to himself as he hugged Bakugou a little tighter. Bakugou felt his face warming up when he felt Kirishima hugging him, but returned the hug anyway.

Bakugou noticed that Kirishima didn't give him the near bone-crushing hug like he used to, but more of a weak one. Bakugou also noticed that Kirishima had lost quiet a lot of weight, just by how thin he seemed to be as Bakugou hugged him.

Bakugou and Kirishima pulled back from the hug, and Kirishima looked to Bakugou. "How did you even get into the hospital at 1 am?" Kirishima asked Bakugou

"I was able to hide in one of those cleaning closets which no one goes into" Bakugou replied to Kirishima, causing him to laugh a little. "Should have guessed" Kirishima chuckled as he looked to the jackets behind Bakugou.

"What are the jacket's for anyway?" Kirishima asked Bakugou as he pointed to them. Bakugou looked to the jackets and stood up, picking up the red one, and passing it to Kirishima. "We're going outside" Bakugou spoke simply as he picked up the orange jacket and put it on himself.

"Outside? But I'm not allowed outside" Kirishima spoke as he looked to Bakugou, who turned the look to him. "A few minutes out in the snow isn't going to kill you, is it?" Bakugou asked Kirishima, as he zipped up his jacket.

Kirishima thought about it. He really didn't want to get any sicker then he already is now, but a few minutes out in the snow wouldn't hurt, right? Kirishima smiled as he put on the red jacket and zipped it up also.

"I guess your right" Kirishima smiled as he pulled over the blankets and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, and slipped on his slippers, before standing up slowly, Bakugou standing next to him, just in case his friend fell.

Luckily, that didn't happen, but Kirishima still held on to Bakugou's arm just in case his legs gave out under him like they have been a lot lately.

"Ready to go?" Bakugou asked Kirishima who nodded with a smile. "Yeah" he replied. Bakugou nodded as he and Kirishima walked to the bedroom door, and he opened it slowly. He looked out and looked both ways down the hallway to make sure no one was roaming the halls.

To their luck, no one was, and Bakugou smirked, as he led Kirishima down the hallway, towards the stairwell, which was just at the end of the hall.

Once they got to the stairwell door, Bakugou opened the door, and Kirishima walked inside, Bakugou following close behind. The door shut behind them, and everything was quiet.

"How far is the rooftop?" Kirishima asked Bakugou, his voice echoing though the stairwell. "Not too far" Bakugou spoke as he and Kirishima walked up the stairs towards the rooftop.

Bakugou walked behind Kirishima as they walked up. Bakugou couldn't help but be worried for Kirishima. Just at the start of the year, he noticed that Kirishima was acting a bit strange, and would always look exhausted. When Bakugou would question him, Kirishima would make up a story, saying something like he stayed up to late, or couldn't get to sleep.

However, the truth came out when Kirishima didn't come to school one day, and when Bakugou went to his friend's house to see why he didn't come, he found out he was at the hospital after having a seizure earlier that morning.

That's when Kirishima told Bakugou what was going on with him. Apparently, Kirishima had developed something in his brain that was effecting his motor system and memory, and they didn't know what to do. He explained that's why he was always exhausted, couldn't concentrate in class, and forgot the most simplest of things.

From there, things became worst, and soon, Kirishima had to stay in the hospital for pretty much all of the time now, meaning he couldn't do as much as he would like to. Bakugou did his best to visit his friend, but with school and training trips to places, it was hard.

By the time they got to the top of the stairs and to the door that led to the outside, Kirishima was out of breath. "You okay?" Bakugou questioned Kirishima, who only nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine in a moment" he replied as he took another few seconds, before standing up straight.

Once Bakugou was sure Kirishima was okay, he pushed open the door, and walked outside. Outside on the rooftop, the ground was covered in snow, covered in the soft white layer. Bakugou turned his head, to see Kirishima still standing in the doorway, taking in the sight as the snow fell.

Bakugou smiled a little. "Are you coming out, or are you going to stand there all night?" Bakugou joked, catching Kirishima's attention. Kirishima chuckled a little, as he stepped out into the snow, holding out his hand and watched as the falling snow landed in his hand.

Bakugou smiled softly to himself. He couldn't help it. Kirishima to him looked like a child seeing snow for the first time in their life, and he found it a little funny.

Kirishima walked towards Bakugou, and asked, "What now?"

"I don't know. Up to you" Bakugou replied as he rolled his eyes and looked away from the red haired boy. Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head. He turned his head, only to see Kirishima holding in a laugh.

Bakugou reached to the back of his head, only to feel snow. Was he just hit with a snowball?

Bakugou smirked as he bent down and gathered some snow in his hand. Kirishima ran, already knowing what Bakugou was planning to do, but didn't get to far when he felt Bakugou through a snowball at his back.

Kirishima fell to the ground, laughing a little.

"Oh, how unfortunate, I have been stroked down by the great and mighty Bakugou" Kirishima spoke in a dramatic voice as he then played dead. Bakugou smirked and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the boy, looking down at him.

"Get up, you aren't dead yet shitty hair" Bakugou spoke as he nudged his friend with the bottom of his shoe. Kirishima opened one of his eyes, before grabbing a handful of snow, and throwing it into Bakugou's face.

"Not yet anyway!" Kirishima laughed as he stood up and ran away. Bakugou wiped away the snow and ran after Kirishima swiftly. "You will be when I get you!" Bakugou replied as he caught up to Kirishima quickly.

Kirishima suddenly felt himself being picked up from behind by Bakugou, and he laughed even more. "Put me down, put me down" he laughed as Bakugou spun them around quickly.

"Not till you say sorry for throwing snow into my face" Bakugou replied, holding in his own laughter as he spun faster. "O-okay okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry" Kirishima laughed out his apology. Satisfied, Bakugou stopped spinning them both around, and slowly coming to a stop before putting Kirishima back down.

Kirishima fell to his knees, trying to calm himself and his laughter, and Bakugou too was laughing a little as well. It made him happy to see Kirishima laughing this much, since he didn't laugh like this a lot anymore.

After a while of Kirishima's laughing fit, he looked up to Bakugou. "How were you able to run after me so quickly and pick me up with such ease?" Kirishima asked Bakugou, finishing his laughing and calming down, before standing up, facing Bakugou.

Bakugou smirked. "Well I was able to catch you because you're slow, and I was able to pick you up because" Bakugou spoke, as he suddenly picked up Kirishima up again, looking up at him as Kirishima held on to Bakugou's shoulders for support.

"I'm strong enough to lift you" Bakugou joked, causing Kirishima the laugh a little more as he looked down at Bakugou. "Shut up, I'm just as light as a feather, that's why you were able to lift me" Kirishima replied as he rested his forehead against Bakugou's.

"Bakugou?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for making everything a little better for me" Kirishima thanked Bakugou, giving him a quick kiss. Bakugou felt his face heating up and going red with a blush, but smiled anyway up at the boy.

"It's no problem Kirishima. No problem at all".


End file.
